Drôle de Correspondance
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Apres la mort de Dumbledore, Hermione se sent seule, alors elle décide de parler avec des amis sur MSN jusqu'au jour où... DSL résumé pourri! fic basée sur histoire vraie... RWHG avec un fond de HPGW [Fic Finie !]
1. Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley

**Drôle de correspondance** CHAPITRE 1 : PRESENTATION 

« superfandescananonsdechudley vous a ajouté à sa liste d'adresse.

Souhaitez vous lui permettre de vous envoyer des e-mail et bla bla bla…

-Super fan des Canons de Chudley ? C'est qui ça ? En tout cas, c'est un sorcier ! bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Allez, j'accepte ! Ca me permettra de parler avec des gens comme moi… »

Assise devant son ordinateur, Hermione Granger, 17 ans, discutait avec des amis sur MSN… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation de ce super fan des Canons de Chudley mais peu lui importait : depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, notre jolie sorcière acceptait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie… Elle espérait peut-être que ça soit _lui_ ce super fan des Canons de Chudley, mais bon, c'était impossible, il n'avait même pas d'ordinateur et il croyait que ce mot était une insulte moldue, alors, imaginer qu'il ait Internet et MSN, c'était comme voir Rogue se laver les cheveux ! Tiens, parlons-en de Rogue ! Cet infâme bâtard aux cheveux gras avait tué Dumbledore… Si elle l'avait devant lui, elle le tuerait, tout comme ses meilleurs amis Ron et Harry le ferait… Quel fils de pute ce Rogue ! Non, en fait pas Rogue mais « Prince de Sang-Mêlé »… quel nom de lopette vraiment ! Mais revenons-en à Hermione et cet inconnu…

« J'en ai marre de mettre mon prénom comme pseudo… Tiens ! si je mettais, « la fille qui est amoureuse de Ronald Weasley depuis sa première année » ? non, allez, je mets « Une sorcière au sang moldu… » C'est génial, ça ! Comme ça, je reste mystérieuse… Ah cool ! voilà le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley qui se connecte ! »

Sur l'ordinateur :

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Salut !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Salut toi !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Tu t'appelles comment ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ben j'ai un prénom débile alors appelle-moi Rupert, comme le gardien des Canons de Chudley, ok ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ca me va ! lol !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Et toi, c'est comment ton petit nom ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ben je suis comme toi ! Je trouve mon prénom idiot alors appelle-moi Emma comme la chanteuse des Bizarr Sisters !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ok Emma !

Alors dis moi, tu as quel âge ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu :

17 ans et toi ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

17 ans aussi ! Tu es à Poudlard ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Oui, à Gryffondor ! Je vais y entrer pour accomplir ma dernière année ! Et toi ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Et c'est cool ! je suis aussi à Gryffondor et je vais aussi entrer en dernière année !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Mais ça veut dire qu'on se connaît alors !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ben ouais, c'est logique !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Tu t'appelles comment alors ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !


	2. Toi?

CHAPITRE 2 : TOI ? 

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Mais ça veut dire qu'on se connaît alors !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ben ouais, c'est logique !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Tu t'appelles comment alors ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

…

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

T'es obligé de me faire stresser comme ça ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ouais, je dois dire que ça m'amuse de te faire chié !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Ah ah ! Trop drôle !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

MDR ! (NDA :quel sadique ce gars !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Alors, dis moi comment tu t'appelles STP !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

D'accord mais je veux savoir comment tu t'appelles en premier !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Bon, ok ! Moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! Et toi ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

… Hermione c'est TOI ? …

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Ben oui, c'est moi ! mais tu es qui, toi ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ben, tu vas jamais me croire… Alors continues de m'appeler Rupert, stp !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Non ! Je veux savoir qui tu es ! J'ai **besoin** de savoir qui tu es !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Bon, ok… Mais promets-moi de ne pas me supprimer de ts contacts quand tu le sauras !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Bien sûr ! Je te le promets !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Bon, ben je m'appelle…

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Oui ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !


	3. Ron

CHAPITRE 3 :RON 

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Bon, ben je m'appelle…

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit:

Oui ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

…

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Tu t'appelles…

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ron

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ah mais tu t'appelles comme mon meilleur ami ! (NDA : putain, elle a du mal la petite Mione !)

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Mais Hermione, c'est moi ! Ron, Ronald Weasley ton meilleur ami !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Quoi ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ben oui Mione, c'est moi ton débile de meilleur ami… (NDA : c'est la fouine qui m'a dit d'écrire ça !) Me supprimes-pas de tes contacts stp !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? je suis super heureuse de te parler Ron !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

C'est vrai ? (NDA : ds la catégorie « jpige rien » ils ft vmt un bo couple !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Mais oui ! Attends, c'est génial ! Je me sentirais bcp moins seule maintenant ! Et Merlin sait combien je me fais chier !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ben, c'est sa mort, enfin Dumbledore…

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Je comprends… Sa mort a troublé tout le monde… Si tu voyais l'état de maman… On croirait qu'un membre de ma famille est décédé… Mais la pire c'est Ginny…

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

C'est à cause de Harry ?

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Oui, je crois… Elle ne vient plus manger à table, c'est Maman ou moi qui lui emmenons son plateau à chaque repas… Et la nuit, je l'entends faire des cauchemars où elle crie le nom de Harry et elle se réveille en pleurant… Ca fait même plusieurs jours qu'elle vient me rejoindre dans mon lit… Elle me fait vraiment mal quand je la vois comme ça…

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Oui, ça doit être dur à supporter… Moi je suis un peu comme elle : la nuit je fais d'horribles cauchemars où je te vois devant Voldemort avec Harry (NDA : « avec Harry » a été rajouté pke miss Granger ne « rêve » seulement que de son beau rouquin…) alors je me réveille en sursaut et souvent en pleurs… Mais bon, je me fais du souci… Ginny, elle, c'est différent ! Elle a une peine de cœur, pas moi ! (NDA : ou la menteuse est elle est amoureuse ! dsl, petit delire entre Maraudeurs ! C'est comme la danse des canards, hein Pripri ? MDR!)

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Oui, mais si ça ne va pas, Mione, tu peux venir au Terrier quand tu veux ! En plus, je pense que ça ferais du bien à Gin' de te voir…(NDA : à lui aussi d'ailleurs !) Elle te considère comme sa sœur ! Toute la famille serait également ravie de te voir, surtout pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Bien sûr ! Je serais ravie de venir ! (NDA : ba tu pense ! ptdr !)

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas le 9 juillet ? Comme ça on aura du temps à nous avant le mariage (NDA : tin, la chance Hermione !) et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu arriveras à redonner le moral à Ginny ! Dis oui stp !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Euh… oui ! c'est d'accord !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Coooooool ! (NDA :il se lâche notre ti Rony !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Je viendrais en transplanant !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ok ! Quand tu viendras, enfin le 9, je serai seul ce jour là ! Tout le monde sera parti faire des courses ou bien pas encore levés (ben oui, il n'y a plus que Ginny et moi au Terrier !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Bien sûr, je comprends ! Ca veut dire qu'on va passer toute la journée (NDA : en amoureux ?) tous les 2 ?

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Oui, mais si ça te dérange, dis-moi le !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Non, pas du tout ! (NDA : ben tiens, au contraire même !)

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley :

Cool, alors on pourra aller faire un tour au village ! Un nouveau magasin de bonbons s'est installé ! (NDA : Alors, tu vois Rony que tu as tjrs faim ! bizz !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Génial ! Au fait, je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse après-demain ! Tu y vas quand, toi ?

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Euh… Ben j'avais pas prévu encore… Mais, si tu veux on s'y retrouve ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ok ! Vers quelle heure ?

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Pourquoi vers 11h ? On y irait se balader jusqu'à midi et pour déjeuner, je t'invite dans un petit resto sympa ! Ca te va ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

C'est génial ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'inviter !

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Si, si ! J'insiste Hermione !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ok, alors c'est d'accord et merci d'avance !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Je t'en prie Mione, c'est pas grand chose par rapport à toi… (NDA : oups, la boulette !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Merci ! (Hermione avait un visage si rouge qu'il pouvait faire défi à celui d'un Weasley…)

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Bon, tu veux peut-être savoir comment j'ai eu cet ORDINATEUR, INTERNET et MSN ? (NDA : Bravo Ron ! En plus, ta mm pa insulté Mione !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Bien sûr !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Tout simplement parce que Papa a eu une promotion ! Dès qu'il a touché l'argent il a acheté un ordinateur et il a installé une connexion magique. C'est comme ça qu'on a eu INTERNET.

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Mais, c'est génial ça ! Il faudra que je félicite ton père, Ron !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ok ! Il sera ravi qu'une fille de moldus le félicite ! LOL

Pour ce qui est de MSN, c'est Samantha qui m'a expliqué !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Samantha ? (Hermione n'était plus rouge mais blanche !)

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Oui, Sam la petite-amie moldue de Charlie ! Elle est informaticienne, je crois !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ah… Mais elle est adorable ! (Ouf ! j'ai bien cru que cette « Sam » était la petite-amie de Ron ! Merci Merlin !)

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Oui, en plus elle est très jolie… Mais pas autant que toi ! (NDA : Deuxième boulette Rony ! Attention, on dit 'Jamais deux sans trois !' mdr)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Oh merci, Ron… (Hermione a retrouvé son joli minois rouge ! lol) Bon, je suis désolée Ron mais Maman m'appelle pour le dîner !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Ok, alors bon appétit Mione !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Merci, à toi aussi Ron… Bisous et bonne soirée !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Bisous, et bonne soirée à toi aussi ! (Hermione m'a dit BISOUS ? Je rêve, là !)

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Embrasse Ginny et toute ta famille de ma part !

le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

C'est comme si c'était fait ! A demain !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Bye Ron !

Hermione n'en revenait pas… Ron, sur MSN ? c'était impensable ! (Rogue, espèce de bâtard, va te laver les cheveux !) Ca la réconfortait et ça l'effrayait ! ''Et dire que j'ai failli mettre LA FILLE QUI EST AMOUREUSE DE RON WEASLEY DEPUIS SA PREMIERE ANNEE comme pseudo, j'ai eu chaud… Allez, je vais manger sinon maman va mourir étouffée à force de crier comme ça !''

Quand à Ron, ça faisait maintenant 10 minutes qu'il s'imaginait avec Hermione en train de s'embrasser ! ''Embrasser Hermione ? Mais t'es pas un peu dingue mon pauvre Ron ?'' Il entreprit d'aller manger car il avait très faim aussi… (Qui a dit que Ron avait TOUJOURS faim ? C'est pas vrai, Ron ? pti delire ! ptdr !)


	4. Songes

CHAPITRE 4 : SONGES 

Cette nuit-là, Ron fit de somptueux rêves où Hermione lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait et où elle l'embrassait quand soudain, il voulut plus que de simples baisers… Elle n'était pas contre alors il entreprit de lui enlever la magnifique robe de couleur bleu pâle dont elle était vêtue quand soudain…

« Ron, hou hou ! Réveilles-toi ! Maman nous appelle pour le petit-déjeuner !

-Ginny ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 9h30, Ron ! Allez lèves-toi !

-Oui, oui, c'est bon Gin'… »

Ron attendit que sa sœur cadette quitte sa chambre aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley pour se lever. Il alla se doucher, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un T-Shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles dus au Quidditch. (non, les filles, on bave pas ! Après c'est dégueulasse sur le clavier ! lol) (NDA : en fait, jsui com vs, les filles !) Il descendit donc à la cuisine. Comme tous les matins, il y trouva Bill (qui avait toujours autant de cicatrices) et sa fiancée Fleur (pour qui Ron n'avait plus le béguin !), Fred, George, Percy (qui était revenu au début de l'été), Ginny, Charlie et Samantha. (Mr Weasley travaillait d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir ses jours de congés qui lui serviraient à préparer le Terrier, lieu où se déroulerait l'union des futurs époux) Et comme tous les matins, il s'assit entre Charlie et Fred. Il adressa un vague signe de la main à toute la petite famille qui lui répondit soit par un bonjour de la part de sa famille ou par un clin d'œil de la part de ses deux belles-sœurs. Croyez-moi ou pas, Ron ne rougissait plus aux signes que lui adressaient la fiancée Vélane de son frère ! Non, maintenant, Fred et George (ses deux adorables frères âgés de 2 ans de plus que lui) prenaient un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser en parlant de … Hermione, bien sûr ! En effet, sa sœur chérie Ginny avait relaté les faits de l'enterrement de Dumbledore aux jumeaux qui s'étaient empressés de chanter « Ronnie est amoureux, Ronnie est amoureux ! » au grand désespoir de Ron et sa mère… Pour une fois, le petit déjeuner se passa étrangement bien : sans bêtises de Fred et George, sans les cris de leur mère et sans les rires de la famille… ''la journée s'annonce plutôt bien…'' , songea notre rouquin préféré.

…

La nuit de Hermione fut tout autant peuplée de rêves où la Gryffondor embrassait son collègue préfet (bon j'abrège : Ron !) et il lui demandait de l'épouser… (NDA : quoi demander de plus ?) Du fait que ses parents travaillaient, Hermione se levait, déjeunait et passait la plus grande partie de ses journées seule. Bon il y avait bien Pattenrond, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir de discussion '' humaine '' avec lui… Elle décida donc d'aller se promener et d'aller faire quelques courses pour ses parents…

…

La journée se passa bien pour nos 2 amis qui n'eurent malheureusement pas l'occasion de se parler sur MSN…

_Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre qui est très court mais je n'étais pas vraiment motivée aujourd'hui à cause de Ginny qui a chanté «Do the Hippocriff » des Bizarr Sister. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais plus mal la tête qu'autre chose… Encore désolée, merci de m'avoir lue et la suite arrive très prochainement._

_Bisous, Mione_.


	5. Une idée signée GRANGER

_**CHAPITRE 5 : UNE IDEE SIGNEE GRANGER !**_

En se réveillant, Hermione eut une idée: elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, prit son petit-déjeuner (seule comme d'habitude), prit une douche, s'habilla et alluma son ordinateur, tout en espérant que son rouquin préféré serait connecté...

« Cool ! Ron est connecté ! Je vais pouvoir lui faire part de mon idée pour redonner la pêche à Ginny !

Sur l'ordinateur :

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Salut Hermione !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Coucou Ron !

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Tu vas bien ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Super bien et toi ?

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Je vais bien aussi mais pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi heureuse ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Ron ! J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Ginny ne sombre pas en déprime totale…

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Comme je suis censée ne venir que vendredi (NDA : pour eux, nous sommes LUNDI) et que je suis seule presque toute la journée, j'ai décidé de l'inviter à la maison ! Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

Le Super Fan des Canons de Chudley dit :

Oui, attends je vais la chercher dans sa chambre et il faudra que je change mon pseudo !

Une sorcière au sang moldu dit :

Je vais faire de même !

Hermione fit simple : elle mit son prénom comme pseudo, tout comme Ron !

Ron :

Salut Hermione, c'est Ginny !

Hermione:

Eh! Salut la puce! Comment vas-tu ?

Ron :

Ben, tu sais, j'ai connu une meilleure époque mais j'essaie de m'en remettre !

Hermione:

Oui, il le faut ! Mais pour l'instant, oublies tous tes soucis !

Ron :

Tu peux développer, Mione?

Hermione:

Oui ! J'vais faire court : Ca te dit de venir passer quelques jours chez moi en attendant que je vienne au Terrier ? Surtout que, d'après une de ses lettres, Harry doit arriver aujourd'hui chez toi !

Ron :

Oui, en effet... J'en serais ravie Hermy ! Attends, j'vais demander à Maman…

Hermione:

Je t'attends…

Deux minutes et 27 secondes après… (NDA : c'est pas moi qui ai chronométré ! Mais c'est Luna ! enfin pour ceux qui la connaissent !)

Ron :

C'est bon Hermione! Maman est d'accord mais elle demande quand et comment je viens chez toi?

Hermione:

Quand : alors tu peux venir immédiatement et comment : viens par la cheminée (elle a été raccordée au système sorcier au début de l'été) en prononçant « 5, rue Oxford à Londres ! »

Ron :

Ok! Je vais préparer mes affaires! Quand est-ce que je repars ?

Hermione:

Quand tu veux! Je t'attendrais dans le salon !

Ron :

Alors, je repartirai jeudi car je vais chez Fleurk!

Hermione:

LOL ! Ok ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser !

Ron :

J'en suis sûre ! Mais tes parents sont d'accord ?

Hermione:

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… Ils m'ont autorisée à inviter un ou une amie si je me sentais seule…

Ron :

Ok, alors je prépare ma valise et j'arrive! Je te repasse Ron et je le préviens quand je pars pour qu'il en fasse de même avec toi !

Hermione:

D'accord, à tout de suite ma petite puce…

Ron :

Re, c'est Ron... Je trouve formidable ce que tu fais pour Gin'… En fait, je te trouve adorable…

Hermione:

Merci Ron… et c'est reparti pour la couleur rouge Weasley !

Ron :

Ginny a déjà terminé! Elle va arriver dans quelques instants ! Quant à moi, je vais préparer pour aller chercher Harry ! On se reparle demain ?

Hermione:

Bien sûr ! Ginny est arrivée, je l'entends m'appeler ! Bon, alors à demain Ron !

Ron :

A demain Mione! Bonne journée!

Hermione:

Merci, à toi aussi! Je t'embrasse…

Ron :

Moi aussi. -

Hermione éteignit l'ordinateur aussi vite qu'elle l'avait allumé et se dirigea vers le salon où une magnifique jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une jupe plissé noire, d'un chemisier blanc et des sandales à semelle plate blanches également l'attendait avec une énorme sourire aux lèvres ! Elles se regardèrent de la tête aux pieds, puis partirent dans un fou rire ! En effet, les deux jeunes filles étaient habillées exactement de la même manière ! Si Hermione avait eu les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, on aurait peu croire que celle-ci était la jumelle de sa meilleure amie ! Elles s'enlacèrent tendrement après une bise et passèrent une journée à se promener dans les quartiers moldus de Londres en ne pensant qu'à une chose : s'amuser ! Elles ne rentrèrent pas déjeuner chez Hermione le midi car cette dernière avait laissé un mot à ses parents, les prévenant de l'arrivée de Ginny et de leur sortie entre filles !

Quant aux garçons, ils passèrent la journée au quidditch et à se promener…

_Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera GENIAL ! (Certaines personnes sont au courant de mes intentions !) Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment insisté sur les mecs mais ils n'ont rien fait d'époustouflant ! Alors voilà, merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre qui sera très… Ben vous verrez ! LOL !_

_Bisous, Mione._


	6. Ginny et Harry passent à l'attaque

**CHAPITRE 6 : GINNY ET HARRY PASSENT A L'ATTAQUE…**

Il était déjà 10h quand Hermione se leva. Elle s'aperçut que Ginny était sur l'ordinateur en train de parler à Ron. (ou Harry ?)

« Salut Ginny !

-Tiens salut Hermione ! Bien dormi ? _Elle tape quelque chose sur l'ordinateur mais Hermione ne peut le lire et se précipite pour l'envoyer._

-Oui… _Elle baille. _ A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

-Moi, euh… _Elle rougit et bafouille._ A Fred, oui, c'est ça, à Fred.

-Ah… _Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire car sa meilleure amie avait déjà fermé la fenêtre de conversation. _Mais je croyais que Fred avait son appart' ?

-Oui, il en a un mais quand il passe à la maison, il vient sur l'ordinateur…

-Ok ! Bon on va prendre le petit-déj' ?

-Bonne idée ! »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et préparèrent un petit-déjeuner aussi bon que ceux de Mme Wesley. Elles mangèrent tout en discutant de leur journée de la veille, de fringues et de mecs. Vers 10h30, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. **(NDA ; Ginny l'avait pris avant le réveil de Hermione alors pensez pas que c'est une crado ! LOL !)** Quant la jolie rousse, elle se précipita sur l'ordinateur qu'elle avait laissé allumé avant de descendre, se connecta à MSN et s'aperçut que la personne avec qui elle voulait correspondre était connectée aussi.

Sur l'ordinateur :

Ginny dit :

Désolée d'être partie si vite mais Hermione se levait !

Harry dit :

Oui, j'avais bien compris, t'en fais pas…

Ginny dit :

Alors ? Tu lui as parlé de Hermione?

Harry dit :

Oui, mais il a dit qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle...

Ginny dit :

Quelle andouille ! Il ment, c'est certain !

Harry dit :

Oui, c'est ce que je pense mais il me l'a presque juré… Et toi pour Hermione ?

Ginny dit :

Ben, j'ai essayé de lui en parler mais elle a tout de suite changé de sujet alors j'ai recommencé et elle m'a dit qu'elle considérait Ron comme son meilleur ami… J'en peux plus d'eux ! Ils sont pires que des gamins !

Harry dit :

Ouais, ils sont exaspérants… Faut vraiment leur ouvrir les yeux parce que ça nous crève les nôtres de voir qu'ils s'aiment…

Ginny dit :

Tu m'étonnes… Où est le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ?

Harry dit :

Ouais, on se demande des fois… Mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait demander un peu d'aide aux jumeaux ?

Ginny dit :

Non, on s'est promis de tout faire pour qu'ils se dévoilent leur amour alors on va devoir utiliser les grands moyens… T'as la cam, Harry ?

Harry dit :

Oui, je l'ai volé à Dudley et je lui ai fait croire que c'était un idiot de sa bande qu'il avait pris la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez les Dursley ! Et toi ?

Ginny dit:

Bien joué Harry ! Oui, je l'ai aussi. J'ai demandé à Samantha de m'en procurer une dans sa boutique et que je lui réglerai quand j'aurai mon argent de poche…

Harry dit :

T'en fais pas, je vais aller la voir et lui donner l'argent. Oups, voilà Ron ! Il doit être sorti de la douche parce qu'il s'est arrêter de chanter « Do The Hippocriff » des Bizarr Sisters… Par Merlin, c'est une horreur quand il chante !

Ginny dit :

MDR ! Je suis ravie que tu ais entendu la voix de diva qu'a mon frère... Bon alors, RDV à 20h pour la rencontre ?

Harry dit :

Oui, et n'oublies pas de préparer la cam…

Ginny dit :

Oui ! Tiens, Hermione aussi s'est arrêtée de chanter mais, contrairement à Ron, elle a une voix divine ! Surtout que j'adore la chanson qu'elle interprète…

Harry dit :

C'est quoi ?

Ginny dit :

« Magic Works » des Bizarr Sisters aussi… C'est ma chanson préférée !

Harry dit :

Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien cette chanson ! Bon je me déconnecte, à tout à l'heure Gin' !

Ginny dit :

Oui, à plus Harry.

Harry dit :

Bises…

Ginny dit:

Bisous.

A cet instant, une Hermione aux cheveux trempés et vêtue d'un jeans et d'un débardeur noir fit son entrée dans la chambre… Ginny se précipita de changer le pseudo et donc de remplacer ''Ginny'' par ''Hermione''. Ginny se rua sur Hermione, qui avait séché et brossé ses cheveux grâce à la magie et lui proposa une ballade en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Cette dernière accepta et les jeunes sorcières partirent se promener.

Au même moment, Ron entra dans sa chambre, habillé d'un jeans (lui aussi) mais il était torse nu. (NDA ; les filles, ne recommencez pas à baver sur le clavier, merci !) D'ailleurs, Harry sourit en pensant à Hermione qui serait rouge comme une tomate si elle voyait le rouquin comme ça… Il se dirigea vers sa commode où une photo de lui et de Hermione était posée ainsi qu'une autre du trio. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie (sur la photo !) qui lui faisait des signes de la main, rougit et sourit. Il se plongea alors dans un tiroir de sa commode à la recherche d'un dessus. Harry s'aperçut de l'état de son ami et pouffa de rire. Ron ne fit pas attention à la moquerie de son meilleur ami et trouva un T-Shirt orange à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Il l'enfila et proposa à Harry d'aller faire un tour à la nouvelle confiserie. Le Survivant accepta et dit : « On pourrait acheter des friandises et les envoyer aux filles par hibou ! Je suis sûr que ça leur fera plaisir ! » Ron approuva cette idée, alla prévenir sa mère de leur ballade et rejoignit Harry qui

l'attendait devant le Terrier.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre une bonne matinée. Ce que Ron et Hermione ignoraient, c'est que les activités qu'ils faisaient parties du plan que Harry et Ginny avaient élaboré après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Leur objectif : Ron et Hermione doivent sortir ensemble avant le 1er septembre ! Vont-ils réussir ?

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser auprès de celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu ! J'ai eu un problème de santé et ça m'a empêché d'écrire la suite de l'histoire et de répondre à mes lecteurs… A bientôt pour le 7ème chapitre…**

**Bisous, Mione des Maraudeurs.**


	7. Un Jeu Révélateur Partie 1

**CHAPITRE 7 : JEU REVELATEUR…**

**Première Partie**

Nos 4 amis passèrent une super journée : les filles avaient fait presque tous les magasins londoniens pour s'acheter des fringues pour Poudlard ou même pour le reste de leurs vacances et les gars avaient passé leur après-midi dans le village de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule. Ils avaient acheté des bonbons pour eux et un colis qui contenaient un assortiment de bonbons qui était destiné aux filles. Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier, Harry confia le colis à Hedwige pour qu'elle porte chez Hermione. Ils prirent leur maillot de bain et allèrent s'amuser un peu en compagnie de Fred et George dans le lac Weasley. C'est Ron qui lui a donné ce nom, car il se situe à 300 mètres du Terrier et il n'y a que les Weasley qui y vont… A 18h30, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour aller manger. Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Mme Weasley s'affairait à cuisiner :

« Ah bonsoir les garçons ! Ce soir, Remus et Nymphadora viennent dîner à la maison ! Allez vous doucher et vous changer pour le repas et vous pourrez descendre vers 19h…

-D'accord Maman ! »

Fred et George repartirent chez eux (ils avaient un appartement au dessus de leur boutique ), quant à Harry et Ron ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

« Vas prendre ta douche en premier, Ron. Moi j'aimerais parler un peu avec Gi… Hermione.

-D'accord ! A plus tard, vieux.

-Ouais, à plus. »

Ron se dirigea vers sa commode où il prit des habits propres et se partit à la salle de bains pendant que Harry allumait l'ordinateur. Il se connecta sur MSN et vit que sa « complice » était connectée :

Sur l'ordinateur :

Harry :

Salut miss Gin'!

Ginny :

Salut Harry! Alors, tout c'est passé comme prévu?

Harry :

Oui ! La cam est prête mais je lui ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité pour pas que Ron la voit.

Ginny :

Ok! Bien joué! Je ne l'ai pas branché encore, moi… J'attendrais qu'Hermione aille demander comment s'est passé leur journée à ses parents !

Harry :

Ok ! Sinon, c'est bon pour la tenue que tu voulais qu'elle porte ce soir?

Ginny :

Oui, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre à l'acheter mais je suis très… convaincante !

Harry :

Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça… Mais après tout, c'est ça qui fait ton charme…

Ginny :

Merci…

Harry :

Tu sais Ginny, il faut qu'on se parle, pas sur MSN mais de vive voix… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ginny :

Oui mais pas maintenant Harry. Pour l'instant, ma priorité c'est Ron et Hermione !

Harry :

C'est la mienne aussi… Bon allez, je laisse la place à Ron qui voudrait parler à Hermione.

Ginny :

Ouais, ben de toute façon je dois aller prendre ma douche… rdv à 20h, Harry ?

Harry :

Moi aussi je vais prendre ma douche… Ok pour 20h ! Bises Gin'…

Ginny :

Bisous.

Fin de la première partie 

Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Moi, mieux… Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi ce chapitre s'appelle « Jeu Révélateur »… Et bien, vous verrez ça dans la prochaine partie du chapitre. Une seule personne connaît la suite : Laetitia (jtdr !) alias Rony ! Car grace à elle, je n'aurais pas écrit cette fic… Je pense faire seulement deux parties mais c'est pas sûr… Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir… Bon voilà, je vous embrasse et à tout de suite pour la suite du chapitre…

_Mione…_


	8. Un Jeu Révélateur Partie 2

_**CHAPITRE 7 : JEU REVELATEUR…**_

_**Seconde Partie**_

POV Hermione

Vers 19h45, Ginny et moi sommes remontées dans ma chambre pour essayer nos habits. Dans l'après-midi, Ginny m'a convaincu d'acheter une tenue digne de Lavande Brown ! Je vous fais un petit dessin : mini jupe, chemisier hyper moulant qui laisse voir mon décolleté, et je me suis même laissé couper les cheveux ! Ils m'arrivent aux épaules et ne sortent pas en tous sens ! Mes parents ont adoré et papa m'a dit que j'allais faire tourner des têtes sur mon passage ! Mais je m'en fous de ces ''têtes'' ! Moi, celle que je veux voir tourner c'est celle de… personne ! Enfin si, celle de Ron ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je me voile la face sur cet amour… Je mets donc la tenue que Ginny m'a forcé d'acheter et entre dans ma chambre où ma meilleure amie m'attend impatiemment. Tiens ! Elle est assise sur le lit, d'habitude elle est devant l'ordi… Bon, pas grave.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi Gin' ?

-Tu veux dire qu'est que vous en pensez ?

-Quoi ? »

Je me retourne et me rends compte avec horreur que ma dite meilleure amie, je l'appellerai plus une traître à cette heure-ci, a branché la webcam donc Ron et Harry peuvent me voir ! Ron est rouge comme une pivoine et bégaye :

« Hermione, tu es trop… trop…

-Sexy ! lancèrent Harry et Ginny, ceux que je considérais comme mes meilleurs amis. »

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Merde ! Ils font chié de me mâter comme ça !

« Oh, allez Mione fais pas la gueule ! On voulait parler avec vous pour avoir de vos nouvelles et…

-C'est Harry qui a voulu qu'on se connecte ! J'y suis pour rien Hermione !

-La ferme Ron ! coupa sa sœur.

-Donc, reprit Harry, on voulait de vos nouvelles quand Ginny m'a dit que tu te changeais pour lui montrer les fringues que vous avez achetés aujourd'hui ! On a voulu voir…

-Non c'est Harry !

-Oui, merci Ron! Donc on, enfin j'ai voulu voir si tu étais jolie ou pas… Enfin, encore plus jolie que d'habitude, bien sûr !

-Lèche-bottes va !

-Ron !

-Bon, j'arrête…

-Merci les garçons ! Bon tu vois Mione que t'as pas de raison de t'énerver !

-Mais je suis pas énervée !

-A peine !

-Toi, le Survivant, on t'a pas sonné !

-Roooo ça va !

-Et si on faisait un jeu ! T'en penses quoi Harry ?

-Super idée ! Et toi, Ron ?

-Pas envie de jouer…

-Rabat-joie va ! Et toi, Mione ?

-J'vais lire, moi !

-Non, non ! Ron, tu restes ici, tu vas pas jouer au quidditch et toi, Hermione, laisse tes bouquins une seconde ! On t'écoute Ginny !

-Merci Harry! Donc, si on jouait à se poser des tonnes de questions plus ou moins personnelles ?

-Ca me va !

-Pas à moi !

-Ni à moi !

-Bon, super ! Je commence ! Harry !

-Oui !

-A quoi ressemble ton idéal ?

-Ben à toi, Gin'…

-Ok… à toi Harry !

-Bien ! Ron, à qui ressemble le tien ?

-Le mien ? De quoi ?

-Ton idéal !

-Ah ! Euh…

-Laisse-moi deviner ! C'est Lavande !

-Trop drôle Hermione ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai quittée !

-Ben regarde Harry et Ginny !

-Mais moi c'est différent !

-Sur quel point ?

-T'as pas changé Hermione !

-Merci ! Bon, je me casse parce que là, j'ai pas envie de me faire insulter !

-Hermione, attends ! »

C'est dingue, ça ! Je suis sûre que c'est un plan foireux de Harry et Ginny les questions… Mais Ron a mis de l'huile sur le feu ! Merde, je l'aime et c'est pas réciproque ! Bon, je vais me changer !

POV Ron

Merde, quel con ! Comme d'habitude, je me prends la tête avec Hermione… Je sors de ma chambre en laissant Harry tout seul, enfin non, il va rejoindre Ginny pour résoudre leur histoire… Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Ca fait 7 ans que je t'aime Hermione mais que tu te fous de moi sentimentalement ! Tu a toujours préféré ton Vicky à moi… Tu le nies mais je suis sûr que ce sale bulgare t'a embrassé… Ce qui me donne une folle envie de le tuer ! Bon, j'arrête de penser à lui et j'vais prendre une douche pour me calmer.

POV Harry et Ginny

"On est mal...

-Super dans la bouse de dragon là !

-Pff ! J'en ai marre, là !

-Crois-moi, t'es pas le seul Harry !

-Bon… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Comme si de rien n'était… On retourne chez nos hôtes et amis, on parle avec eux comme si rien ne s'était passé et demain on attaque encore une fois !

-Ok ! T'as des supers idées Gin' !

-Merci Harry… Bon, voilà ! Rendez-vous à 18h demain sur l'ordi pour continuer le jeu révélateur… »

Un petit bisou (sur la joue !) et hop ! Harry retournait au Terrier. Ginny rentra dans la maison d'Hermione, souhaita bonne nuit à Mr et Mme Granger, monta dans la chambre de Mione où elle trouva cette dernière endormie et se coucha.

Quand Harry rentra, il trouva Ron en train de faire des ricochés sur le Lac :

« Hey vieux !

-Ah salut Harry...

-Oula! Ca va pas fort, toi !

-Non… et toi, avec Ginny ?

-Ben rien… Je vais me coucher moi ! A demain Ron !

-Oui, bonne nuit Harry… »

Le Survivant remonta dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, se mit en pyjama, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Ron rejoignit sa chambre à 2 heures du matin… Il était pourtant mort de fatigue mais ne voulait pas parler à Harry… Avant de s'endormir, il pensa à Hermione. Elle était magnifique dans cette tenue, elle… il s'endormit en rêvant de sa belle…

**_Voilà ! Et ben non ! C'est pas pour maintenant la « déclaration » entre Ron et Hermione ! Je vous ai donné un indice pour la troisième partie du chapitre ! LOL ! Désolée d'avoir un peu longue à la publication mais les profs se déchaînent sur la classe de 3ème6 d'Alphonse Cytère ! Si, si ! Demandez à mon petit phénix d'amour que j'embrasse ! LOL ! La suite pour ce week-end ! Bisous et n'oubliez pas : la petite review ! _**

_**Mione des Maraudeurs.**_


	9. Un Jeu Révélateur Partie 3

CHAPITRE 7 : JEU REVELATEUR…

_**Troisième Partie**_

POV Ron

J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, très mauvaise même… Harry n'a pas arrêté de ronfler et j'ai fait que penser à cette foutue dispute avec Hermione… Ah ma belle Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on se prenne le chou pour un rien ? Bref, à cause de tout ça, ben j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'ai pas arrêté de me retourner dans mon lit…

« Dis moi Ron, ça va pas ?

-Hein ?

-T'as pas touché à ton petit-déj' et t'es tout blanc… C'est l'arrivée de Hermione qui te mets dans cet état ?

-Oui, enfin non… J'ai mal dormi c'est tout.

-Mais, t'es sûr ?

-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas Bill… Allez, file ! Tu devrais déjà être chez Mme Guipure pour tes essais.

-Oui, j'y vais. Si ça va pas Ron, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler !

-Merci. »

Bill a raison : je vais mal. Je suis démoralisé même. Je remonte dans ma chambre en entendant papa me demander pourquoi j'ai pas touché à mon bacon, mais je réponds pas. Après, j'entends Harry me dire : « et vieux, ça va ? », Je réponds pas non plus. J'entre dans ma chambre, jette un coup à la photo d'Hermione et moi sur la commode et cherche une casquette. J'en trouve une à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley, ressors de ma chambre, dit à mon père que j'vais me balader et sors dehors. Il fait chaud. Je soupire pour la centième fois de la matinée. Je pense à ma Hermione, enfin Hermione et me dirige vers le lac. Je m'allonge sur la rive et ferme les yeux. A 11h, je repars au Terrier pour me préparer. En effet, j'ai rendez-vous chez Mme Guipure avec tous mes frères et Harry, Ginny et Hermione pour les essais des tenues de mariage. Ça me fait chier… Mais j'ai pas le choix. Je croise Harry dans le couloir qui semble nerveux. C'est normal, on va revoir Gin' et Mione chez la couturière. Et merde ! J'avais oublié qu'on voyait Hermione ! Putain, je les sens pas ces essais.

« Ron, magnes-toi sinon maman va piquer une crise !

-J'arrive Charlie ! » (coucou Elodie, LOL)

Je descends tranquillement les escaliers. Je vois Samantha et Charlie s'embrasser et soudain, je m'imagine avec Hermione. Je secoue la tête en me disant que c'est la fatigue et me dirige vers Sam pour la saluer.

« Salut Ron !

-Salut Sam…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Si si tout va bien.

-Petit frère, j'pourrais te parler chez Guipure ?

-Heu… Ouais.

-Alors, c'est parti ! On prend tous la poudre de Cheminette pour y aller ! »

Un à un, nous disparaissons pour arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois arrivés, on se dirige vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Quand nous entrons chez la couturière, nous retrouvons Fleur, Bill, papa, maman, Nymphadora, Remus, Gabrielle, M. et Mme Delacour, Ginny et … Hermione. Je sens mes jambes faiblir quand elle m'adresse un petit sourire. Les filles (et femmes) vont d'un côté et nous les mecs d'un autre. Etrangement, Mme Guipure commence par moi et Charlie pour les essais. Des aiguilles, des mètres et des morceaux de tissus nous tournent autour. Je regarde mon grand frère qui m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

« J'en reviens pas que Bill se marie après demain…

-Moi non plus.

-Alors, les frangins, comment vous me trouvez ? Papa ? M. Delacour ?

-Bill, Bill, Bill… Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que, maintenant vous pouvez m'appeler Vincent !

-Oh, oui, désolé…

-Ne le soyez pas très cher… Je vous trouve très élégant mon grand !

-Vous avez raison Vincent. Bill, je suis fier d'être ton père !

-Merci à vous deux… Ron, tu me trouves comment ?

-T'as la classe mon vieux !

-Merci petit frère ! Et toi, mon cher témoin de frère ?

-T'es chou Billou !

-Trop drôle Charlie !

-Euh, Ron, Bill et moi voulons te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Et bien, on a remarqué ta baisse de moral ce matin…

-Et on pense qu'une femme est derrière tout ça…

-Mais, mais… »

C'est la honte, je me mets à bafouiller et à rougir.

« C'est Hermione, c'est ça ?

-Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais Ron…

-Oui, mais non mais…

-Dis nous juste si c'est Hermione qui te met dans cet état.

-Ben…

-Vas-y petit frère !

-Oui, je suis fou d'Hermione mais c'est pas réciproque !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-Et vous, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Nous ? Oh ben rien… »

Mes frères se regardent, s'échangent un clin d'œil et me sourient.

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ta Hermione, enfin Hermione, excuse-moi Ron, ressent pour toi, il faut lui demander !

-Ouais, et me prendre le plus grand râteau de la terre, non merci ! J'aurais la honte après !

-Ben, nous, on s'y connaît en femmes, alors si t'as besoin de…

-Oui, j'viendrais vous voir. Promis !

-Parfait ! »

Bill se dirige vers la couturière, Charlie se regarde dans le miroir et moi… Ben, je reste assis sur mon socle de bois comme un con. Ça se voit autant que ça que j'aime Hermione ?

…

POV Hermione

« Hermione, nous devons parler entre femmes !

-Pardon Fleur ?

-Oui, allez viens ! Samantha !

-J'arrive !

-Mais Fleur, tu es habillée de ta robe de mariée, Sam' en demoiselle de cérémonie !

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Allez, viens là ! »

Je me laisse entraîner par Fleur et Samantha sous les regards de Ginny, Gabrielle, Molly et Marie, la mère de Fleur. Les mamans des mariés ont les yeux plein de larmes en voyant Fleur dans sa magnifique robe couleur ivoire et je les entends dire à Ginny et Gabrielle qu'elles voudraient qu'elles soient aussi belles que Fleur le jour de leur mariage.

« Dis moi, Hermione, est-ce que tu aimes Ron ?

-Qu… quoi ?

-Oui, tu l'aimes non ?

-Quand il est rentré dans la boutique tout à l'heure, on a bien vu qu'il te faisait, comment dire… Fleur ?

-Il te fait de l'effet, c'est certain !

-Mais, mais, vous… êtes grave paranos !

-C'est cela Hermione…

-Allez, tu peux nous le dire à nous !

-Ouais, et si ça marche entre toi et Ron, ben on sera tes belles-sœurs !

-Attendez ! Vous allez un peu trop vite là… De une, je ne sors pas avec Ron, de deux, oui, j'aime Ron plus que tout, et de trois ben… y'a pas de chances qu'on soit belles-sœurs comme vous dîtes.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben, tout simplement parce que ron me voit comme une amie, sa meilleure amie et c'est tout !

-Ah bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que tu pleurais dans ses bras le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore…

-On avait des circonstances atténuantes !

-Ah ouais ? Les quelles ?

-On était super tristes ! Dumbledore était notre directeur et il a beaucoup compté pour nous !

-Oui, oui, c'est sûr !

-Putain mais Fleur arrêtes !

-Ecoutes Hermione, vas voir Ron, embrasse le et tu verras ce qu'il éprouve pour toi.

-Mais vous êtes dingues, complètement dingues !

-C'est pour ça qu'on aime des Weasley, tout comme toi !

-Allez, viens Hermione. C'est à ton tour de faire les essais.

-Ouais. »

Je ressors de la cabine d'essayage où Fleur et Samantha m'avaient enfermé. Mme Guipure prends mes mesures et me demande d'essayer une robe bleu ciel. Elle est splendide. Je l'essaie et me montre aux femmes présentes dans la petite pièce d'essayage. Quand Molly me voit elle éclate en sanglots, et je me sens gênée. Elle me dit que je suis vraiment la plus jolie fille du monde comme ça. Mme Delacour l'approuve, tout comme Gabrielle, Angélina (Johnson, la petite amie de Fred) et Katie (Bell, la petite amie de George). Je me sens rougir et les remercie. Ginny me dit que je suis « canon ! », Quant à Fleur et Samantha, elles me regardent et me font un clin d'œil. Soudain, M. Weasley arrive pour voir comment tout cela se passe et me voit.

« Oh par Merlin… Hermione, tu es… tu es…

-Magnifique, n'est ce pas M. Weasley ?

-Oh, oui, Samantha…

-Chérie, Ron va te sauter dessus !

-Fleur !

-Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul ! »

Après deux bonnes heures d'essayage, tout le monde sort de la boutique. Bill et Fleur, tout comme Charlie et Samantha, Fred et Angélina, George et Katie s'embrassent. Ron et moi échangeons un regard mais je détourne vite les yeux car je me sens encore rougir.

« Salut ma petite Mione !

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Hermione.

-Bonjour Ron. Ça va vous deux ?

-Oui, pas mal et toi ?

-J'ai connu de meilleurs jours… Et toi Ron ?

-Hein ? Désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Ben j'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de Harry mais tout va bien.

-Dîtes, vous voulez qu'on aille manger quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? T'en penses quoi Hermione ?

-Ca me va ! Heu, si on proposait à Ginny de nous accompagner ?

-Ouais ! Super idée !

-Hey, Gin' ! Ca te dit de venir manger au Chaudron Baveur avec nous ?

-Ouais !

-Et toi Gabrielle ?

-Ah oui, ce serait génial ! Merci de m'inviter Hermione !

-De rien, miss. On y va les garçons ?

-Ouais ! »

Et nous voilà Ron, Harry, Ginny, Gabrielle et moi en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Quand nous entrons, chacun de nous laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction : le bar était complètement vide ! Le patron n'est même plus là. Fred, qui nous avait suivi nous explique :

« Depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, plus personne ne vient ici. Vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué que le Chemin de Traverse était pratiquement désert… Venez manger à la maison ! George et Katie seront là aussi. »

On acquiesce. Ce bar, qui était si bruyant avant me donne froid dans le dos. Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule et me demande ce qui ne va pas. J'essaie de contenir mes larmes car le fait de voir le bar ainsi me fait penser à Voldemort, à Harry, aux Horcruxes, à la quête et à Ron.

« Ron…

-Oui, Mione ?

-Tu sais, si, pendant la quête, tu meurs, j'tiendrais pas le coup… »

Et là, c'est la catastrophe ! J'éclate en sanglots dans les bras de Ron. Il me serre contre lui et je me laisse aller. Il me murmure des paroles réconfortantes du genre : « Tout va bien se passer Mione… Je te le promets. »

10 minutes plus tard, on est tous chez les jumeaux. Je me suis légèrement détendue mais les larmes coulent toujours et je suis encore blottie contre Ron. (NDA : profiteuse, va ! Tu veux pas qu'on échange ? LOL) Dans l'ensemble, on passa une bonne soirée. Vers 23 heures, Gin' et moi décidons de rentrer. On proposa à Gaby de dormir chez moi et elle accepta. On salua les garçons, Kate et Angel' et on rentra chez moi. Avant de partir par la cheminée, Ron s'avança vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille : « A demain ma belle… »

Je lui souris et partis. Une fois arrivées, on se changea, se coucha et je m'endormis très vite.

_**Coucou les gens !**_

Désolée du retard, mais j'étais complètement dans les choux cette semaine ! Enfin, bref… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je voudrais remercier Elodie, Mely-Chan86 (vive la Lorraine ! LOL ), Elie du Chicaneur, Vanessa, GinnyPotter02, Dinou, Pripri, Virg05, Mon petit phénix d'amour, mon coco et tous les autres pour leurs reviews ! Je vous fais 1000 bisous et à bientôt !

Mione des Maraudeurs… 

_**PS : on oublie la petite review, merci ! LOL**_


	10. Un Jeu Révélateur Partie 4

**CHAPITRE 7 : JEU REVELATEUR…**

_**Quatrième Partie**_

POV Gabrielle

« Allez Hermione, on se réveille !

-Mmmm… Ron…

-Non moi c'est Ginny ! Je sais bien que tu aimes Ron et que je suis rousse comme lui mais je préfère Harry… Tu m'excuses Mione.

-Trop drôle… »

Je souris en voyant Hermione rougir. Vu comment elle pleurait dans ses bras hier et qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui, je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Cette dernière me fait un clin d'œil et soupire :

« Ah, le charme des Weasley… Personne ne peut y résister. Pas même une demi-Vélane.

-Oui, Fleur est bien placée pour le confirmer… Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

-Et ouais, que veux-tu Gabrielle, nous sommes irrésistibles !

_Une voix nous parvint de la salle de bain._

-T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent Gin' ?

-Du tout Hermione !

-Et ben… La place est libre Gaby !

-Ok, merci Hermy!

-Et Hermione, n'oublies pas que tu vas au Terrier aujourd'hui !

-La ferme Ginerva Weasley !

-Oh ben si on peut plus rien dire… Bon, j'y vais déjeuner moi ! Gaby, dépêches-toi, on va être en retard au Manoir de tes parents pour les essais de robes et entraînement de cérémonie !

-Yes ! »

Hermione partit dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise et s'habiller, Ginny alla s'empiffrer dans la cuisine, tandis que je filai sous la douche. Dix minutes après je ressortis de la salle de bain habillée d'un jupe que Ginny m'a donné et un débardeur d'Hermione. Je descendis dans la cuisine où Hermione lisait la Gazette du sorcier et Ginny jouait avec Pattenrond.

« Ah Gabrielle ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner !

-Merci Hermione.

-De rien ! Ginny, tu as préparé tes affaires ?

-Nan. J'ai pas envie, mais j'ai pas le choix.

-Ouais…

-T'as préparé les tiennes Mione ?

-Euh, oui… _répondit-elle en rougissant._

-On se demande pourquoi t'es si pressée…

-Ginny, tu veux pas lâcher un petit peu Hermione ?

-Hum… Non !

-Peste de Weasley !

-Et ouais, c'est moi !

-Bon, laisse Gabrielle déjeuner et moi lire la gazette… Va plutôt préparer tes affaires !

-Ouais, j'y vais. »

Mon amie rousse monta dans la chambre de mon autre amie. Je remarquai qu'Hermione semblait nerveuse. Elle tournait les pages du journal avec une telle rapidité que je lui demandais :

« Hermione, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. On ne peut mieux Gabrielle.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, enfin je suis quelque peu…

-Nerveuse ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ben ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ca se voit autant que tu es amoureuse du beau rouquin qui te consolait hier soir.

-Ron ? Mais non voyons ! Ron est mon meilleur ami !

-C'est vrai que c'est embêtant.

-C'est pas drôle Gabrielle ! J'aime Ron, mais lui me considère seulement comme sa petite sœur. Pour lui, je suis une deuxième Ginny qu'il doit protéger quand elle est en danger ou qu'il doit consoler quand elle est triste. Je suis seulement ça pour lui.

-Moi j'crois pas trop…

-Comment ça ?

-Quand Ron te regarde, il te regarde avec… Tendresse ! Il ne te regarde pas comme il regarde Ginny ! Ses yeux montrent du désir, celui de t'avoir rien qu'à lui pour la vie… Je ne crois pas me tromper Hermione en te disant ça.

-Mais…

-Gabrielle a raison Hermione. _Continua Ginny, qui portait une grosse valise. _Ron est… Gabrielle ?

-Fou amoureux de toi !

-Exactement ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »

Hermione sourit mais ne dit rien. Je vois bien qu'elle cherche dans nos regards une lueur de malice qui lui ferait dire qu'on la charriait. Mais ce que nous lui avons dit est totalement vrai. Ginny me fait un clin d'œil et dit :

« Hermione, si j'étais toi, j'irais sur MSN.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ron est connecté.

-Ah…

-De toute façon, nous, on doit y aller, sinon maman va piquer sa crise sur nous. Et une Molly Weasley qui s'énerve n'est jamais beau à voir. »

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur firent la bise à Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée tandis que leur hôte monta dans sa chambre.

POV Narrateur, de Victoria quoi ! LOL

_Sur l'ordinateur._

Ron dit :

Bonjour Hermione !

Hermione dit :

Salut Ron !

Ron dit :

Ça va mieux ?

Hermione dit :

Beaucoup, je te remercie. Et toi, ça va ?

Ron dit :

Pas mal. Heu, Hermione je peux te pose une question ?

Hermione dit :

Je t'en prie.

Ron dit:

Merci. Alors, heu... Hier soir, quand tu as vu le Chaudron Baveur désert et que tu as dit que tu ne supporterais pas de me perdre, tu étais sincère ?

Hermione était devenue toute rouge de honte. Il est vrai qu'elle avait dit ces mots sur le coup du choc mais elle les pensait réellement.

Hermione dit :

Bien sûr Ron. Je ne l'avais jamais été autant de toute ma vie.

Ron avait sourit à la réponse de son amie… ( ?)

Ron dit :

Merci Hermione. Je ne supporterais pas non plus de te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Hermione dit :

Quoi ?

Ron dit :

Ben oui, je pourrais pas perdre ma meilleure amie !

Hermione :

Oh, oui…

Ron dit :

Alors, prête pour venir au Terrier ?

Hermione dit :

Oui, je viens de préparer ma valise !

Ron dit :

Génial ! On pourra aller se baigner, le temps est magnifique aujourd'hui !

Hermione dit :

Avec joie ! Heu, attends, excuses-moi Ron, on sonne à la porte.

Ron dit :

Ok, je t'attends.

Dans la vie réelle, enfin vous me comprenez.

Hermione descendit en courant dans le hall d'entrer et ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle vit la tête rousse de sa meilleure amie apparaître !

« Ginny ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir même si ça fait une dizaine de minutes qu'on s'est quittées Hermione ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, contrairement à Ginny qui avait un air faussement sérieux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'entraîner à l'arrivée des demoiselles d'honneur avec Gabrielle et Fleur ?

-Ouais, enfin si normalement. J'en avais marre de Fleurk.

-Ginny !

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

-C'est pas le propos Ginny. Je parle avec ton frère sur MSN, tu viens ?

-Ouais ! »

Les deux amies remontèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et s'installèrent.

Sur l'ordinateur.

Ron dit :

Alors, c'était qui ?

Hermione dit :

Ta sœur.

Ron dit :

Ma sœur, tu veux dire Ginny ?

Hermione dit :

Tu as d'autres sœurs en dehors de Ginny ?

Ron dit :

Heu, non.

Hermione dit :

Alors patate !

Ron dit :

Désolé, je suis fatigué.

Ron vous envoie un message vocal :

La voix de Harry résonna dans les enceintes d'Hermione.

« J'affirme, Ron n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! Il n'a fait que pensé à toi Hermione ! »

Ginny éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione piqua un fard.

Ron vous envoie un message vocal :

Cette fois-ci, c'est la voix de Ron qui résonna.

« C'est pas vraaaaiiiiiiiiii ! J'étais pas bien ! »

La voix de Harry résonnait tout de même derrière.

« C'est cela oui ! Tu crois qu'on va te croire ? »

Hermione dut taper Ginny dans le dos pour que cette dernière ne s'étouffe pas. Ginny exécuta son plan machiavélique et s'empara du micro.

Hermione vous envoie un message vocal :

« Salut Harry ! Salut grand frère ! Vous savez quoi, ben je sais de qui Mione est amoureuse ! »

Assis aux côtés de Ron, qui devenait tout blanc, Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet, l'arrivée de Ginny chez Hermione, les messages vocaux et tout ce qui allait suivre faisait parti du fameux plan élaboré par le survivant et la jolie rouquine. Il prit donc le micro et continua son plan.

Ron vous envoie un message vocal :

« Sans déc Gin' ? Et c'est qui ce gars ? Ben, tiens, je sais aussi de qui Ron est amoureux ! »

Hermione et Ron fulminaient. Comment est-ce que Ginny et Harry pouvaient savoir de qui ils étaient amoureux ? Hermione se souvenait très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à Ginny qu'elle en pinçait pour le frère de cette dernière et Ron était sûr de n'avoir jamais parlé de son gros béguin pour sa meilleure amie à Harry.

Ron dit :

Bon ça suffit Ginny ! T'es chiante !

Hermione dit :

Ouais, Harry, écrases !

Ron vous envoie un message vocal :

La voix de Harry résonna une nouvelle fois. On pouvait entendre les grognements de Ron derrière.

« Oh, ben si on peut plus rigoler ! T'es même pas drôle Hermione ! »

Hermione dit :

Et ben, oui, c'est la vie mon petit Harry !

Pour suivre les consignes de leur plan, Harry et Ginny repartirent à l'attaque.

Ron dit :

Bon allez Hermione, dis nous de qui tu es fooooooolle amoureuse !

Hermione dit :

Même pas en rêve !

Ron dit :

Mais Ron veut le savoir ! Tu peux bien nous le dire ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis tout de même !

Hermione dit :

Vous ne le saurez pas, un point c'est tout !

Ron dit :

Ben moi je peux te dire que le prénom de la fille dont Ron est amoureux contient 8 lettres !

Hermione dit :

Tant mieux pour lui !

Hermione dit :

Là c'est Ginny la magnifique ! Et ben, le mec dont Mione est amoureuse à un prénom de 6 lettres et un surnom de 3 lettres ! Alors, vous avez trouver ?

Ron dit :

Ouais, trop facile ! enfin, moi j'ai trouvé, pas Ronald… Quel idiot !

Hermione réfléchissait : Ron n'était pas amoureux de Lavande… mais de qui ?

Ron, quant à lui, s'énervait : 6 lettres ! Ca ne pouvait être que Viktor ! Mais son surnom… Vik' peut-être ? Non, trop simple… Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si triste d'apprendre que Hermione aimait son Vicky ? C'était totalement ridicule ! Il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. En bonne narratrice que je suis, je vais vous les traduire :

« Qu'elle aille voir son Vicky, j'm'en fous complètement ! »

Ron (enfin Harry) dit :

Et ben… Ron est parti.

Hermione (et Ginny qui parle plus que Mione) dit :

Ben Hermione est toujours là mais elle parle plus. Elle lit…

Ron (enfin Harry) dit :

Merde. Bon, on se parle plus tard ?

Hermione (et Ginny qui parle plus que Mione) dit :

Bien sûr ! A plus tard Harry !

Ron (enfin Harry) dit :

Bye Ginny ! Embrasses Mione pour moi stp!

Hermione (et Ginny qui parle plus que Mione) dit :

Pas de soucis ! Embrasses Ron pour moi alors ! Enfin… serres-lui la main si tu préfères…

Ron (enfin Harry) dit :

Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça… Je me vois mal faire un bisou à Ron !

Hermione (et Ginny qui parle plus que Mione) dit :

MDR ! Bon, allez bisous !

Ron (enfin Harry) dit :

Bisous Gin' !

**Me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour la publication mais j'ai eu mes brevets blancs la semaine dernière et j'étais en panne d'inspiration ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous me pardonnez de mon absence ! J'essaierai de publier la fin du 7ème chapitre avant la fin de la semaine ! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et espère une petite review de votre part !**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


	11. Un Jeu Révélateur Partie 5

**CHAPITRE 7 : JEU REVELATEUR**

**Cinquième partie **

POV Hermione

Mais qui est la fille dont Ron est amoureux ? 8 lettres… Qui ça peut-être ? Marietta Edgecombe ? Non… Est-ce que c'est une Gryffondor ? Sûrement… Mais qui ? Rooo et puis j'm'en fiche ! Je sais ! Il aime Angélina Johnson ! Gryffondor, prénom de 8 lettres, c'est elle ! Mais je n'ai jamais vu Ron loucher sur elle… Je n'en sais rien après tout ! Je ne joue pas au quidditch et il se peut très bien qu'il en profitait dans les vestiaires en cinquième année ! Mais… C'est la petite-amie de Fred ! Oh par Merlin ! Il n'oserait pas tout de même ! Connaissant Ron, il en serait très bien capable ! 8 lettes… Une chose est sûre ! Ce n'est pas Fleur, ni Lavande, ni Parvati, ni… Ah ça y est je sais ! C'est pas possible… Ron peut pas être amoureux de Samantha quand même ! Je deviens dingue là… Bon, Hermione ressaisis-toi voyons !

Hermione vit que Ron se connectait et prit d'une pulsion, elle décida de demander à ron de qui il était amoureux.

Hermione dit :

Coucou Ronnie !

Ron dit :

Haaaaa mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ma mère ma petite Hermignonne ?

Hermione (qui avait rougi en lisant le surnom que Ron lui avait donné) dit :

J'sais pas, j'avais envie !

Ron dit :

Bien bien… J'me vengerai, foi de Weasley ! Mais dis-moi, comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ?

Hermione dit :

Ben ça va… Quoique Gin' et Harry m'ont énervé !

Ron dit :

Ha moi aussi par Merlin !

Hermione dit :

Euh Ron, j'ai une question à te poser…

Ron dit :

Oui, Mione, je t'écoute.

Hermione dit :

Est-ce qu'Harry a dit vrai ? T'es vraiment amoureux ?

Ron dit :

Et bien…

Hermione dit :

Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît…

Hermione avait des larmes plein les yeux. Elle voulait savoir même si elle savait que ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal… Quant à Ron, qui avait repris sa bonne vieille couleur made in Weasley, il hésitait… Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser…

Ron dit :

Oui Hermione. Harry a dit vrai. J'aime quelqu'un. Et… Je l'aime plus que tout.

Hermione dit :

Ho… Et bien c'est… Génial ça Ron !

Ron dit :

Oui, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque !

Hermione dit :

Voyons Ron ! Il faudrait vraiment être bête pour ne pas t'aimer !

Ron dit :

Tu penses vraiment ça ?

Hermione dit :

Evidemment ! En tant que meilleure amie, je veux te dire que je suis très contente que tu ais trouvé l'amour !

Ron dit :

Oui mais je te l'ai dit, elle ne sait pas que je l'aime et si elle l'apprenait, elle me rirait au nez ! Je suis bien trop idiot pour elle…

Hermione dit :

Tu n'es pas un idiot Ron ! Tu es entêté et tête de mule mais c'est ça qui fait ton charme ! Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui dire… Peut-être qu'elle sera heureuse d'apprendre que tu l'aimes et je suis sûre que c'est réciproque !

Ron dit :

T'as raison, je vais lui dire ! En plus, je la vois ce soir !

Hermione dit :

Mais… On devait pas se retrouver ce soir ? Ho et puis ça n'est pas grave ! Nous on est amis alors on peut se voir quand on veut !

Ron dit :

Oui… On est amis…

Hermione dit :

Mais depuis quand es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

Ron dit :

Depuis la première année ! Je l'ai rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express et je suis tombé sous son charme au moment où j'ai croisé son regard…

Hermione dit :

Ha oui c'est pas récent !

Ron dit :

Oui… Alors à ton avis j'dois lui dire ?

Hermione dit :

C'est la meilleure solution pour savoir si ce que tu ressens pour elle est réciproque.

Ron dit :

Oui, t'as raison.

Hermione dit :

Comme d'hab voyons !

Ron dit :

Lol ! Et toi, c'est vrai que tu es amoureuse ?

Hermione dit :

Oui, mais c'est le même cas que toi… Je sais que c'est pas réciproque parce que l'année dernière il est sorti avec une autre fille sans même faire attention à moi…

Ron dit :

Ha… Mais tu devrais peut-être lui parler… Bien sûr, c'est souvent les gars qui font des déclarations mais bon…

Hermione dit :

J'y songerais… Bon allez, ne perds pas de temps et va parler à celle que tu aimes !

Ron dit :

Mais j'ai pas besoin de bouger… Puisqu'elle est sur MSN…

Hermione dit :

Ha… Ben au moins si elle te rejette ce sera moins difficile à avaler…

Ron dit :

Mais dans tous les cas, il faudra que je la revois… C'est quelqu'un à qui je tiens à beaucoup…

Hermione dit :

Essaie toujours… C'est un conseil que je te donne…

Ron dit :

Oui, je vais faire ça… Euh, Hermione ?

Hermione dit :

Oui ?

Ron dit :

Tu sais, celle que j'aime…

Hermione dit :

Oui… D'ailleurs tu m'as pas dit comment elle est !

Ron dit :

Ha ben oui… Elle est… euh… Brune aux yeux marrons…

Hermione dit :

Oui…

Hermione était de plus en plus sûre que c'était Angelina Johnson… Brune aux yeux marrons, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle… Si Ron lui disait qu'elle était intelligente et sportive, elle n'aurait plus aucun doute !

Hermione dit :

Attends, je parie qu'elle est intelligente !

Ron dit :

Oui, mais tu as trouvé qui c'était ?

Hermione dit :

Je crois oui…

Ron dit :

Ha… Et ?

Hermione dit :

Je crois pas que ça soit réciproque… Désolée Ron…

Ron dit :

Tu vois, je te l'avais dit… Mais je peux te dire quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis un moment ?

Hermione dit :

Evidemment Ron !

Ron dit :

Je… Je t'aime Mione. Je sais que c'est pas réciproque mais bon, je voulais te le dire…

Hermione dit :

Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

Ron dit :

Tu l'as dit toi-même !

Hermione dit :

Mais non, je croyais que tu parlais d'Angelina Johnson ! Tu as dit brune, aux yeux marrons et intelligente c'est tout elle ça !

Ron dit :

C'est plutôt la description parfaite que quelqu'un pourrait faire de toi !

Hermione dit :

C'est pas possible… Sans déconner, tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

Ron dit :

Oui, Mione… Mais je comprends que ça ne soit pas réciproque… C'est vrai, à part les disputes, on communique pas beaucoup…

Hermione dit :

Oui… Mais bon maintenant on aura d'autres façons de communiquer…

Ron dit :

Comment ça ?

Hermione dit :

Ben… Je sais pas moi… Par des bisous, des câlins et tout le reste… -

Ron dit :

Tu veux dire que…

Hermione dit :

Et oui gros bêta ! Je t'aime aussi !

Ron dit :

Ho Mione ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de l'apprendre !

Hermione dit :

Et moi qui croyais que tu aimais Angelina… Nous mais quelle idiote !

Ron dit :

Mais non Mione, c'est un peu normal… Mais tu aurais jalouse non ?

Hermione dit :

Ho que oui ! Enfin, maintenant que je sais que je suis l'heureuse élue, je suis rassurée !

Ron dit :

Alors c'était moi le gars que tu aimes ?

Hermione dit :

Et oui !

Ron dit :

Et ben ! Je crois qu'on va passer une super fin de journée tous les deux !

Hermione dit :

J'en suis sûre ! Quand est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?

Ron dit :

Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

Hermione dit :

D'accord ! Je téléphone (enfin je préviens) mes parents, je dis à Ginny que je viens et je te rejoints !

Ron dit :

D'accord ma Mione ! A tout de suite.

Hermione dit :

A tout de suite Ron.

Ron dit :

Je t'aime…

Hermione dit :

Je t'aime aussi mon Ron.

Hermione éteignit son ordinateur, prévint ses parents et Ginny, qui lui sauta dans les bras quand Hermione lui annonça qu'elle était devenue sa belle-sœur et transplana jusqu'au Terrier, où un Ron plus sexy que jamais l'attendait…

**Coucou !**

**Alala ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît ! petit sourire timide**

**Vous voulez la suite ? Héhé, il faudra attendre, mais beaucoup moins longtemps que la dernière fois puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire ! Allez, si vous avez aimé et que vous m'en voulez pas trop, laissez moi une tite review ! Bizzzzz à tous.**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**

**PS : Merci pour vos reviews et merci à Mely-Chan86 pour m'avoir aidé pour les prénoms de Weasley ! (Elle saura de quoi je parle ! vive la Lorraine ! lol !) Merci à ma sœur de Despé(rados ! et oui :p) Pripri ! Je t'adore ! Et merci évidemment à Antoine, mon correcteur !**


	12. Mission accomplie !

**CHAPITRE 8 : MISSION ACCOMPLIE !**

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! 

Hermione s'approcha du Terrier où Ron l'attendait, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle le trouva encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce le fait que maintenant elle regardait son petit ami et plus son meilleur ami. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question et elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui importait à présent, c'était Ron. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea droit sur Ron. Il lui sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras quand elle arriva. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui au maximum. Etre dans les bras de Ron était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde et enfin elle y était. Quand, enfin, ils se séparèrent, ce fut pour se regarder dans les yeux et s'embrasser. Ils mirent dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. A la fin de leur baiser, Ron regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui murmura un tendre « je t'aime » à l'oreille. La jolie brune lui sourit et lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Au 5 Rue Oxford , l'ambiance était au beau fixe. En effet, juste après le départ d'Hermione, Ginny, qui avait appris à se servir d'un téléphone grâce à sa meilleure amie, avait appelé Harry chez les Dursley pour le prévenir :

_Flash-Back_

_« Vernon Dursley, j'écoute._

_-Bonjour monsieur, je suis Ginny Weasley et j'appelle pour parler à Harry Potter._

_-Vous êtes…_

_-Oui, cher monsieur. Je suis une sorcière ! »_

_L'oncle Vernon en eut le souffle coupé, ce qui intrigua son épouse. La tante Pétunia prit le combiné et s'adressa à Ginny :_

_«Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_-Quoi ? Quel appareil ?_

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Ginny Weasley, une amie de Harry. Pourriez-vous me le passer s'il vous plaît ? J'ai pas tout mon temps là._

_-Une seconde miss. Je vous le passe._

_-Merci._

_-Ginny ?_

_-Et oui ! Je t'appelle parce que j'ai une super nouvelle Harry !_

_-Je t'écoute Gin'._

_-Tes deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble !_

_-Non ? Tu déconnes là ?_

_-Pas le moins du monde Harry !_

_-Ho mais c'est génial !_

_-Ouais ! On fête ça ?_

_-Avec joie ! Je t'invite au resto !_

_-Ha merci Harry !_

_-Mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal ! Ecoute, je prends une douche et je te rejoints chez Mione !_

_-Pas de problèmes, je t'attends !_

_-A tout de suite Ginny._

_-A toute Harry ! »_

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Ginny, qui s'était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses yeux océan et la blancheur de sa peau, se regardait dans le miroir et marmonnait toute seule, tandis qu'un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude la regardait, caché dans les escaliers en souriant :

« Je suis bien trop grosse… Harry ne voudra plus jamais de moi !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Harry ! » s'exclama Ginny en rougissant.

« Ginny, tu es magnifique comme ça. Et laisse moi te dire que tu n'es pas grosse du tout ! Tu es tout simplement parfaite ! Parfaite… pour moi… »

Ginny le regardait avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle doucement.

« Harry… je crois pas que c'est une très bonne… »

La jolie rousse ne put terminer sa phrase car le Survivant avait capturé ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora tous les instants qu'elle avait passé avec lui au cours de l'année, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Sûrement, sinon il ne sera pas là en train de l'embrasser. Quand leur baiser prit fin, Harry se fondit en excuses mais Ginny l'arrêta :

« Ne t'excuse pas…

-Je suis désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Gin' ! Je t'aime et je veux qu'on reparte à zéro nous deux !

-Mais toi-même disais que notre histoire serait impossible à cause de Vold…

-Je me fous de Voldemort ! Rogue et Malefoy ont du lui dire que j'étais amoureux de toi alors dans tous les cas tu es danger… Je préfère passer tout le temps qu'il me reste à vivre avant cette chasse aux Horcruxes avec toi, plutôt que seul et loin de celle que j'aime… Ron et Hermione ont droit au bonheur, alors pourquoi pas nous ? »

Ginny, qui ne savait plus quoi dire tellement elle était heureuse, ne répondit pas. Harry poursuivit :

« Maintenant, je comprendrais très bien que cet amour ne soit plus réciproque et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Après tout, je t'ai brisé le cœur il y quelques semaines et ce serait normal que tu m'en veuilles… Mais je veux que tu saches que moi je t'aimerais toute ma vie et que…

-Chut… »

Cette fois-ci c'était Ginny qui avait interrompu Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Moi aussi Harry je t'aime… Et je suis contente que tu te sois rendu compte que même si je n'étais plus ta petite-amie, je serais toujours en danger.

-Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

-Il ne m'arrivera rien Harry… Dès que tu partiras avec Ron et Hermione pour ta quête, j'irai au nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Où est-ce ?

-Il est au manoir de tes grands-parents… Le manoir où ton père et toi êtes nés…

-C'est vrai ? Mais qui est le dirigeant maintenant ?

-C'est Remus… Tout le monde s'est dit qu'il serait très bien à la place de Dumbledore.

-Tout le monde a dit vrai…

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu devrais aller visiter le manoir. Quand j'y suis allée, Tonks m'a montré la chambre où tu es né et dans laquelle tu passais tes nuits quand tes parents et toi venaient chez tes grand-parents.

-Oh… Comment est-ce ?

-C'est magnifique… » assura Ginny en souriant.

Ginny prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit à son baiser et à la fin du baiser, le jeune couple se sourit amoureusement et Harry demanda :

« Toujours prête pour aller au restaurant ma belle ?

-Et comment ! »

Ils sortirent de la maison des Granger main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant quand une voix les interpella :

« Ginny ?

-Ha madame Granger !

-Bonjour madame !

-Ha bonjour Harry ! Vous sortez les enfants ?

-Euh oui madame. Harry et moi allons au restaurant !

-Bien ! Passez une agréable soirée dans ce cas !

-Merci ! »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'avancer beaucoup, car madame Granger les interpella de nouveau :

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger encore une fois mais est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour aller au restaurant ? »

Ginny et Harry ne surent quoi répondre. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient dire à la mère de leur meilleure amie qu'elle sortait avec Ron… Ils se regardèrent et Ginny prit la parole :

« Oui. En fait, nous venons de nous remettre ensemble et nous voulons fêter ça !

-Ha mais c'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations jeunes gens !

-Merci madame.

-Bon et bien je vais vous laisser ! Encore une fois bonne soirée ! »

Les amoureux partirent donc vers le restaurant tandis qu'au Terrier… L'ambiance s'était beaucoup réchauffée…

Hermione et Ron étaient montés dans la chambre ce dernier. Au début, la jeune fille s'était installée sur les genoux de son rouquin préféré et ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Mais la passion qu'ils gardaient en eux depuis bon nombre d'années maintenant avait pris le dessus et Ron (alala quel vicieux… hein ma nyny ? mdr !) avait commencé à lui déposé des baisers dans le cou et Hermione, qui se montra plutôt entreprenante, déboutonna sa chemise avec habilité et lui enleva. Ron s'apprêtait à faire de même avec le chemisier de Hermione quand un hibou frappa au carreau. Ron, qui reconnut tout de suite Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, se dirigea vers la fenêtre torse nu, prit la lettre pendant qu'Hermione le détaillait.

« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Oh non. Tout va très bien.

-D'accord. Mais à quoi tu pensais ?

-Je me disais seulement que le mec qui est devant mes yeux était le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Seulement ça. » répondit-elle malicieusement en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« Oh… Quel compliment !

-Mais ce n'est que la vérité, vous savez.

-Hmmm… Je peux vous avouer que la beauté d'une vélane n'est rien comparée votre beauté à _vous_, charmante créature. »

Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu de vouvoiement jusqu'au moment où Hermione demanda :

« De qui est la lettre au fait ?

-Harry, je pense. Voyons ça… »

Il ouvrit la lettre, la lut et rit.

« Qu'est ce qui te faire rire ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Ecoute ça :

_Salut vieux,_

_Je veux pas savoir ce que tu vas faire avec ma meilleure amie mais sache que Ginny et moi sommes très heureux pour vous. Je voulais vous annoncer que Gin' et moi nous étions remis ensemble donc c'est, comme l'appelle ta sœur, la journée de l'amour ! Bon, je vous laisse retourner à vos activités de jeunes pas très civilisés et Ginny et moi vous embrassons._

_Amitiés, Harry. _

-Sacré Harry… » conclut Hermione en riant.

« Hmmm… Et si on continuait, comme le dit Harry, nos activités…

-De jeunes pas très civilisés ?

-Exactement ! Alors ma chère Miss Granger ?

-Avec joie ! »

Ils repartirent donc dans leurs activités pas très catholiques… (hum… lol)

… … … …

Toute la soirée Harry raconta à Ginny des anecdotes sur le trio et ils parlèrent d'avenir. Un avenir où ils se voyaient ensemble et bien sûr avec Ron et Hermione.

… … … …

Le lendemain matin, quand Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la cuisine après une nuit plutôt 'agitée', ils trouvèrent la table prête pour prendre la petit-déjeuner à quatre. Ils se regardèrent puis entendirent deux voix familières :

« Salut les amoureux ! »

C'était bien sûr Ginny et Harry. La jolie rousse les regarda d'un air espiègle et demanda :

« Bien dormi ? »

Le jeune couple rougit et répondit par des bafouillages, ce qui fit rire Harry et sa petite-amie. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et passèrent la journée à se baigner et à rire…

L'été n'avait pas commençait sur les chapeaux de roues mais allait sans doute terminer en beauté…

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Et voilà, je vous ai publié le dernier chapitre de Drôle de Correspondance ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et la fic ! Laissez moi une review pour me le dire ! Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que je publierais plus sur cette fic ! Mais bon, avant de vous dire complètement adieu avec cette fic, je vais vous mettre un épilogue au temps des enfants de nos personnages préférés ! Bisous et à très vite pour l'épilogue !**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


	13. Epilogue

**CHAPITRE 9 _(et dernier… )_ : EPILOGUE**

« Kelly, Kylian, à table les jumeaux !

-Oui, m'man on arrive ! Kel', maman nous appelle !

-C'est bon j'ai entendu ! J'arrive !

-Magne-toi !

-C'est bon ! »

Kelly dit :

Bon je dois aller manger sinon ma mère va piquer une crise…

Liam dit :

LOL ! A tout à l'heure et bon appétit alors ma puce.

Kelly dit :

Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Liam dit :

Euh, Kelly ?

Kelly dit :

Oui Liam ?

Liam dit :

Je t'aime…

Kelly dit :

Moi aussi mon amour… Fais pas de bêtises pendant que je suis partie !

Liam dit :

Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Kelly sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où ses parents et son frère l'attendaient. Elle fit un sourire à sa famille et s'installa à table. Sa mère la regarda attentivement : elle était brune, avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, n'était pas très grande, travaillait extrêmement bien et n'aimait pas beaucoup le quidditch alors que son frère Kylian était plus grand qu'Hermione, avait des yeux brun chocolat, des cheveux roux, travaillait bien mais sans plus (sa sœur le poussait toujours pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs !) et était un fan inconditionnel des Canons de Chudley, équipe dans laquelle son père était gardien depuis quelques années déjà. Un parfait mélange de leurs parents !

« Papa, tu peux me passer la cruche d'eau s'teuplait !

-Oui chérie.

-Merci ! »

« Dis maman, je voudrais aller au ciné avec Victoria cet aprèm'… Je peux ?

-Je ne sais pas trop Kylian… Ron, tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr Mione. Il faut bien qu'il sorte un peu avec sa petite copine !

-Merci P'pa c'est vraim… Mais Vic n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est seulement ma meilleure amie !

-Tu peux pas être amie avec une fille… Regarde Papa et Maman. Ou Liam et moi. C'était mon meilleur ami avant…

-Non c'est vrai, je savais pas !

-Calmez vous les enfants !

-Au fait, Killianou, je croyais que ta chérie voulait pas qu'on l'appelle Vic ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Je l'appelle comme je veux, Kellynounette à môman !

-Hé !

-Bon, les enfants, on aimerait bien mangé en paix !

-Désolés Papa… »

« Kelly, chérie, tu devrais éviter de passer toutes tes journées sur le Net. Tu as des poches sous les yeux. Ça n'est pas bon de rester des heures devant un écran comme ça ! (NDA : Mais si ! Sinon, on pourrait pas écrire et lire des fics ! ) En plus, c'est dangereux MSN ! Avec les pédophiles, on ne sait jamais !

-Mais Maman, c'est pas toi qui a passé pas mal de temps sur l'ordi quand t'étais jeune ? » demanda Kelly.

« C'est pas sur MSN que P'pa et toi vous êtes avoué vos sentiments ? » poursuivit Kylian, qui pour une fois soutenait sa sœur.

« Oui bon… » se résigna Hermione.

« C'était le bon temps MSN ! Maintenant, avec le boulot on peut plus… Et c'est bien dommage !

-Tu regrettes MSN mon cœur ? » demanda Mione à son mari.

« Oh oui… Tous les jours. » répondit-il en souriant tristement.

Un silence se fit dans la salle à manger du foyer Weasley. Hermione soupira et proposa :

« Que diriez-vous qu'on aille au parc d'attraction avec Liam, Victoria, Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants ?

-Tu veux dire tous ensemble, en famille ? » demanda Kelly en souriant.

« Exactement ! » conclut sa mère en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Ouais, ce serait vraiment génial ! » s'exclama Kylian.

« Alors terminez de manger et allez prévenir Victoria et Liam ! Je vais appeler le ministère et Ginny pour les prévenir. » commença Hermione

« Quant à moi, j'vais aller voir Harry au stade de quidditch et prévenir l'entraîneur que je prends mon week-end ! » poursuivit son mari. (Dois-je dire son super sexy de mari ? lol)

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les projets des deux enfants Weasley qui comptaient bien s'amuser avec leur cousine, leur cousin et leurs amis ! Quant à leurs parents, qui étaient heureux de la vie qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis presque vingt ans maintenant, regardaient avec tendresse Kylian et Kelly se chamailler pour savoir quel ménage ils feraient en premier. Puis Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent sous le regard complice de leur progéniture. Après manger, ils prévinrent toutes les personnes qu'ils fallaient et passèrent l'après-midi dans un centre commercial à regarder magasins de quidditch, de vêtements et de livres ainsi que dans un salon de thé. Et tous les jours, Kylian et Kelly espéraient pouvoir vivre aussi heureux que leurs parents… Et évidemment d'aimer quelqu'un comme leurs parents s'aimaient : comme au premier jour. Ha, que c'est beau l'amour…

**Y'a pas à dire, MSN c'est drôlement pratique !**

FIN 

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'espère que cet épilogue, aussi court soit-il, vous a plu ! Pour moi, ça m'a fait tout bizarre au creux de l'estomac de savoir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne publierai plus pour « Drôle de Correspondance »… Ou bien peut-être que j'avais faim… LOL ! Non, je crois que c'était une sorte de tristesse de voir mon histoire s'achever mais une sorte de fierté de voir que j'ai enfin réussi à achever cette fic qui m'a pris plusieurs mois de ma vie !**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment aidé à avancer. Merci, vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une derrière… ;)**_

_**Je vous embrasse bien fort ! Mouak ! **_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs…**_


End file.
